


Pretty Girls Make Fresh Graves

by Stonewall (StonewallJasper)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alaire?, Clalex?, Dean and Sam mentioned, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural spinoff, Wayward Daughters, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonewallJasper/pseuds/Stonewall
Summary: “Alright, alright. You got me,” Alex’s opponent sighed as they rested their head on the wood beneath them.“What?” Alex looked down, her eyes adjusting to the new lighting; unable to determine why the voice sounded so familiar.“Come on, let me up.”Reluctantly, Alex shifted her weight and sat beside them.“Claire?”Her attacker sat up. With her eyes adjusted, she could see blonde hair peeking out from underneath a dark hoodie.“Yeah. Who’d you think I was?” Claire asked, snickering.“Claire! You scared me.”“Yep. You should have seen your face. It was definitely worth climbing up here for.”Alex wiped her face in frustration.“What are you doing here?”<><><>Claire and Alex start their own adventure as hunters. Following the standard Winchester logic; "Saving people, hunting things, the family business."(This fic is set a year or so after 11x12 "Don't you forget about me.")Wayward Daughters Supernatural spinoff!





	1. Prologue: A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first work, both Supernatural and otherwise. This fic is based on the fan-created AU "Wayward Daughters" Supernatural spinoff. In other words, it's completely centered on Claire and Alex. Other characters will be mentioned and will be introduced to the story from time to time. This is a multi-chapter story. I already have a few chapters written so I can post them soon. In terms of updating in the future, I plan on updating weekly. I would appreciate any comments, suggestions, or advice you give me.  
> Thanks to my beta for reading through and editing this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex receives an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first work, both Supernatural and otherwise. This fic is based on the fan-created AU "Wayward Daughters" Supernatural spinoff. In other words, it's completely centered on Claire and Alex. Other characters will be mentioned and will be introduced to the story from time to time. This is a multi-chapter story. I already have a few chapters written so I can post them soon. In terms of updating in the future, I plan on updating weekly. I would appreciate any comments, suggestions, or advice you give me.  
> Thanks to my beta for reading through and editing this.

Alex forced her eyes open. It was dark inside her room. The only light coming from the streetlamps outside her apartment came filtering through her blinds. A noise from somewhere else inside her apartment woke her. She was supposed to be alone; her roommate said she’d be gone for a couple days. Quickly, Alex tossed off her blankets and set her feet down on the cool wood flooring of her room. Silently, she moved towards the door and pushed on the handle, sliding the door open. She leaned forward and looked out into the living room. A slight breeze flowed past her.

Alex scanned the room and spotted its source: a window that was slightly ajar, the curtain swaying with the wind. She moved forward past the coffee table and reached the window she remembered closing. Still trying to be quiet, she reached for the top of the pane and slid it down, making sure that it was locked this time. Then the sound of something being knocked over grabbed her attention.

Alex turned and crept forward to crouch behind a nearby half wall. She stared out into the hallway until she got a glimpse of a figure walking past. Without much thought, Alex lunged forward and grabbed the figure by their shoulder. They turned and knocked Alex’s arm away and struck back. Alex backed away, reaching with her hand behind her until she came upon a shelf. Frantically, she felt around for anything she could use to defend herself. The figure walked forward but abruptly stopped when Alex finally grabbed a book end from behind her. She swung and her attacker dodged, only to grab and twist her wrist, making Alex drop her weapon. Alex elbowed the figure, making them let go of her. Then she kicked, knocking them backwards further into the hall. The figure regained their balance and started to throw a punch, but Alex grabbed their arm and knocked them down. She kept one hand at her opponent’s neck and the other holding their wrist, pinning them.

“Alright, alright. You got me,” Alex’s opponent sighed as they rested their head on the wood beneath them.

“What?” Alex looked down, her eyes adjusting to the new lighting; unable to determine why the voice sounded so familiar.

“Come on, let me up.”

Reluctantly, Alex shifted her weight and sat beside them.

“Claire?”

Her attacker sat up. With her eyes adjusted, she could see blonde hair peeking out from underneath a dark hoodie.

“Yeah. Who’d you think I was?” Claire asked, snickering.

“Claire! You scared me.”

“Yep. You should have seen your face. It was definitely worth climbing up here for.”

Alex wiped her face in frustration.

“What are you doing here?”

“Came to say hi.”

“Without calling?”

“What can I say? Heat of the moment.”

Claire got up and offered a hand to Alex, which she reluctantly took and stood up.

“Claire, seriously. What the hell are you doing here?”

Alex stared at her for a while before Claire finally relented.

“Alright… fine.” Claire dusted herself off, and fixed her collar. “You’re right, I came here to talk.”

Alex sighed. “About what? Actually, no. I don’t- Look can this just wait until morning?”

Without waiting for an answer, Alex stormed out of the room, but then came back a minute later with a handful of blankets.

“Here,” Alex began as she handed Claire the bundle, “We’ll talk in the morning. Might as well make yourself comfortable.”

Claire nodded, awkwardly shifting her weight, as she accepted the blankets. Then Alex turned and went back to her room, shutting the door behind her; Claire watched her and continued to do so well after she was out of sight. Seemingly unsure of what to make of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. I apologize for it being so short, but I figured it was a great introduction. The next chapter will be posted fairly soon. Let me know what you thought of the story so far. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or overall advice please let me know as I would love any of it.


	2. Chapter 1: Fangs Are On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Claire's surprise visit, Alex and Claire have a much needed talk. The conversation is stormy at best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. This one is a touch on the slow side, but it really starts things off.

Claire sat at the kitchen table when Alex finally came out of her room the following morning. She helped herself to a mug of coffee, though she figured Alex wouldn’t mind so long as there was still enough for her. Claire decided to take a particular interest in her coffee mug when Alex walked in.

“I was hoping that last night was a dream,” Alex started.

              Claire didn’t turn back to look at her. She simply nodded, understanding her frustration.

              “Thanks for making coffee; it’s exactly how I like it. Seems like you also found where the glasses are.”

              Claire shifted herself to look at Alex.

              “How did you sleep,” Claire asked.

              “Besides the bruises? Fine.”

              “Thanks for the blankets.”

              The room was tense; neither of the two spoke for some time. Eventually, Alex broke the silence.

              “Claire… why are you here?”

              Claire looked back down at her cup for a moment before replying.

              “Alex.”

              Alex interrupted, “It’s been a year. You’ve been gone for a year. You didn’t call, didn’t text. You just left. And now you just appear, breaking into my apartment and just expecting me to be okay with it?”

              “Alex, you need to understa- “

              “No Claire. You need to understand. Jody and I looked all around for you. You know she only stopped because the boys called and said everything was alright.”

              “I knew you guys would be against me leaving, so I let Cas know.”

              “You let Cas know… That’s supposed to be good enough? You were one of the only things that was solid in my life. You know that right? Besides Jody and you, I don’t really have anything else.”

              “Do you know why I left?”

              “No, I kinda missed that when you were saying your ‘goodbyes.’”

              “I left to go hunting. Jody was keeping me back.”

              “Hunting? Why? What would make you go back to that? Not to mention, wasn’t she teaching you how to get better at your detective skills?”

              “Sure, at first. Though as time passed and I was finally getting closer to being able to go out on my own she held me back. Saying that there was still more to learn. Alex, I needed to hunt.”

              “Why? What was wrong with being normal, you know, having a normal life? What about school; or even the times where we just went out and had fun like those concerts we went to? Why can't you just live this life?”

              “I couldn’t just go back to a normal life after what I’ve been through.”

              “What we’ve been through… You’re not the only one that’s had to deal with loss.”

              Claire just stared at Alex. Choosing her words carefully before she spoke.

              “Look, I didn’t come here to fight with you. I need your help.”

              Alex tossed her arms up in frustration.

              “Help with what, Claire?”

              “I need your help on a hunt.”

              “A hunt? Really Claire?” Alex watched her with a stony expression.

              Claire rolled her eyes, “Yes Alex, a hunt. I need your help.”

              Alex sighed. She bowed her head, thinking for a moment before looking back at Claire.

              “Ok. So... what were you hunting?”

//

              “I was tracking a vamp down in Texas about two weeks ago before the trail got cold. Then about half a week ago, while I was on my way here, I found a lead.”

They had finished their coffee a while ago, and since then, Alex was cooking some food while Claire tried to catch her up. The table was covered in a myriad of books, papers, along with a roadmap.

“Where was that?”

Alex turned off the stove burner and brought the food over. She handed Claire her plate, Claire mouthed ‘thanks’ but didn't look away from the laptop in front of her.

“Denver.”

“That's Colorado isn't it?”

Claire nodded.

They sat, quietly eating for a moment before Alex set down her fork and stared at Claire. Claire was staring intently at the laptop in front of her. The blonde had her hair up, though it looked as though she hadn't brushed it in days. She stared at her and noticed that the hoodie that she wore was torn around her arm and her pants were caked with dirt. Claire herself looked exhausted, with deep bags under her eyes. Though she was angry with Claire, she couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for the girl; who knows how long it was since she had gotten time to rest.

“So, what's so great about this one that you needed to come all the way here to get my help?”

At that, Claire looked up from her screen.

“He’s different.”

“Different how?”

“Well, for starters, he’s unlike any other vampire I’ve ever seen. I first picked up his trail when there were a number of reports of break-ins at Texas’ cemeteries. All have the same report of what happened. The cemeteries were closed and he would arrive in the middle of the night. The night guard would approach and then after a minute of talking would walk him right in.”

“Hmm, you're right. I've never seen anyone being able to do that.”

“It gets better, or worse I guess… Anyway, after he's let in he looks around and searches through the bodies. After he finds what he’s looking for, he takes the couple of bodies with him. Before he leaves, he turns to the guards that let him in and talks to them for a minute. After he’s done talking, they fall over. When backup arrives, they find the guards knocked out and that they have no memory of what happened.”

“And that happens at every place?”

“That's from a couple different county police reports I snagged a week ago.”

“Well that sounds like some kind of mind control.”

“That’s what I thought too, but I’ve never heard of any mind controlling vampires. On my way over, I started pouring over the lore and I couldn't find much of anything. The only reference to mind controlling vampires I could find was from Stoker’s _Dracula_ , and a few 90’s movies.”

“Not exactly the most reliable source.”

“Not exactly, though most stories have foundation somewhere.”

“So what's the lead in Denver?”

“Well, a couple of hotel staff called the police when a person who matched the description of our vamp checked into the hotel. Police looked into it but there hasn’t been any recent news on where he is now.”

They sat in silence for a moment, the air getting thick with tension.

               “Listen Alex. I meant what I said. I could really use your help.”

               Alex looked away from Claire’s eyes and sighed, and then looked back.

               “All right. I’ll go. I’ll help you with this case.”

Alex stood up and turned back to Claire, “Let me pack some things, then we can go.”

Claire nodded in response. When Alex was out of sight, Claire smirked and chuckled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter and that it wasn't too slow. For those of you who are familiar with the "World of Darkness" role-playing game series by White Wolf, this fic has some references to it and will have more in the future. If you're not familiar with the game, I highly recommend it. Anyway, as always leave me a comment, I love the feedback. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: Encounter With the Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Claire hit the road, and find their mark.

“Hey. Do you want breakfast?”

Alex looked up to face Claire. She was sitting in the passenger seat of a black _Jeep Wrangler_ , scrolling through the music on her phone that was currently plugged in. She had her door open and saw Claire approach.

“No, I think I'm alright.”

“Oh come on, it’s not all bad,” Claire said as she tore open a bag of red licorice.

“You know you want one,” she taunted as she held one close to Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes. The blonde shrugged and then took a bite. Claire walked around to the other side of the car and sat in the driver’s seat. She leaned forward and dropped multiple snack bags onto the center console. Alex snickered when she saw a strand of licorice hanging out of Claire’s mouth.

“Having fun there?”

While chewing Claire replied, “Loads.”

Claire moved the bags around and prepared herself for the long drive ahead. Claire started the car and put the gear into drive. Alex reached for the radio and turned the volume up. As the car pulled out of the gas station, Claire reached up and pulled a pair of sunglasses over her eyes.

//

Claire and Alex were on the road. The sun was low in the sky and some light music was playing in the car. The two were quiet, neither doing much of anything. Alex glanced out of the window watching the scenery pass by while Claire stared intently at the road in front of them. As the music died down, Alex turned to face Claire. She couldn't understand how Claire was able to function. She looked relaxed, comfortable even; yet here she was beyond tired and unable to focus on much of anything. No matter the situation, she always seemed to be able to carry herself just fine. After listening to the music for another moment longer, Alex sat up and stretched.

“So, what's the plan once we reach Denver?”

“Well, I'm thinking we start by checking in with local police, then go to the hotel as ‘follow up’ to see if we can figure anything else out.”

“What do you think we’re going to find?”

“I’m hoping they'll have some kind of lead on his general location, maybe where he’s been staying.”

A comfortable silence fell between them as the next song played. Alex glanced back at Claire and noticed Claire mindlessly tapping on the steering wheel; trying to keep herself moving.

“Let me drive.”

“I'm fine Alex.”

“You're tired Claire.”

Claire chuckled, “You should look at yourself.”

Admittedly, she knew she was tired. Alex started to argue, but then sighed in defeat.

“Fine. Just let me know if you want to switch.”

Claire nodded, “Get some sleep Alex.”

And with that, Alex felt her eyes close and lapse into sleep.

//

Alex woke to feel an arm on her shoulder. Claire was looking over at her from the other seat.

“We’re here.”

“Where’s here?”

“Denver. We're at the hotel.”

Alex sat up and looked around. A large multi-story hotel stood before her.

“Come on, let’s go,” Claire urged.

Alex opened her car door and stood up. She noticed Claire was already close to the front of the building. Alex jogged to catch up to her.

“Claire! What's the rush?” Alex asked panting.

“This is big. I checked in with the police already and figured out that he could be in a couple different locations. Luckily for us, I know what we're looking for.”

Alex just stared at Claire waiting for an explanation.

“What I’m getting at is that he’s here.”

Alex noticed Claire sling a duffel bag over her shoulder.

“We can’t just walk into his room and blast him!”

“It’ll be fine. If we’re lucky, we won’t even need to use our guns.”

They walked into the lobby and immediately checked into a room a couple of floors below their target. They got the key to their room and stepped into an elevator.

As the doors closed Alex asked, “Do we have a plan?”

“I thought it was pretty self-explanatory, but we're going to rush in during the day and get him while he’s asleep.”

Alex sighed in frustration.

“Do you even know this guy’s name?”

“The police records were a little dated but his name is…”

Claire stopped, obviously in thought.

“Actually, now that you mention it, I don’t remember...”

Alex turned to glare at Claire, then rolled her eyes in annoyance.

The elevator doors opened and Alex headed to their room; slightly leaving Claire behind with her hastened pace.

Claire raised her arms slightly and called after her, “Does it really matter?”

//

“Are you all set up?” Claire asked.

Alex nodded. She had her laptop set up on the desk in front of her.

“Alright, can you patch into the hotel’s cameras?”

A couple of hours had passed since they first got to their room. They decided that Claire would go in and Alex would watch from their room; making sure all the exits were covered and so that no one could get in the way. However, by now they were starting much later than planned; the sun was beginning to set.

“Give me a minute Claire. It’s not like it is in the movies.”

Claire rolled her eyes and began pacing about the room. After another couple of minutes, Alex let out a breath.

“Alright, I can see the halls, the exits, and the parking garage.”

Claire stopped pacing and turned to the duffel bag on the bed. Claire unzipped the bag and started rummaging through it. She reached in and brought out a handful of stakes, a handgun, and a few syringes of blood. She laid them out onto the bed, and drew her angel sword. Claire had recently gotten a sheath for the gold-hilted blade.

“That’s real subtle,” Alex remarked.

Claire seemed to ignore her and drew the sword, giving it a few practice swings before returning the blade to it’s sheathe. Claire then set it down, returning her attention onto the other items on the bed. She began securing the stakes and syringes to her herself. Once she finished, she turned toward the full-body mirror in the room. She checked to make sure that nothing was out of place; after all, she didn’t want any attention. Then she reached for her headphones and strung the cord under her jacket.

“Do you have that key card for me?”

Alex grabbed it and handed it to Claire.

“This should get you into any room in the hotel.”

Claire nodded in thanks, and started heading out the door.

//

Claire found herself in the elevator again going to one of the large suites on the upper floors. She was going over the plan repeatedly in her head. Her palms had since become sweaty and she began fidgeting with the buttons on her jacket while she waited to reach the floor.

“Testing. Testing. Can you hear me?”

Claire reached up for her mic on her earbuds, “Yeah, I can hear you just fine Alex.”

“Are you ready to go?”

“I’m fine Alex. Is the hallway clear?”

Alex was still sitting in the same place as before. She had multiple cameras on the screen at once.

“You're clear.”

Claire let out a breath, “Ok, just watch the exits and keep me updated.”

As the doors opened up, Claire peered into the hallway. She anxiously gripped the stake in her hand, unsure of what was about to happen. Claire made her way to the suite’s door and swiped her key. The door unlocked and she quietly moved into the room. The room was lavishly decorated. Everything was neat and organized. Various ornaments were strewn about. The blonde moved around the suite, checking the kitchenette and main room before moving towards the bedroom. As she approached, she could hear the shower running from the adjacent bathroom. She crept, slowly moving in that direction before hearing the water shut off. Claire stopped in her tracks. She heard something shuffling in the room over, so she knelt behind a wall. A moment later, a man stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the indoor balcony overlooking the center of the hotel; leaving his back turned to her. He was dressed in a slate grey suit with his black hair slicked back; he looked to be no more than twenty-five.

Claire stood up and slowly moved towards him. If he noticed her approach, she couldn’t tell. She drew closer to him and raised her arm preparing for a strike. She pulled her arm down. As she moved, he turned, moving with an inhuman speed, and grabbed her arm. She struggled under his unrelenting grip. He had a cold stare that bore into her soul. He growled, flashing his fangs. He forced the stake out of her hand and it dropped to the floor. With her free hand, Claire reached for a syringe of blood and stabbed it into him. He let go and doubled over in pain. Claire backed up and drew her sword. She rushed over to him and prepared to swing. He looked up and gave her another cold stare. His eyes bearing into her soul, willing her to freeze. Claire fought against the feeling with all her will, but Claire stood still; unable to move.

He regained his composure and stood. He took a step closer to Claire and glared at her, giving her a threatening look. Claire continued to will herself to move. He raised his arm, but before he could do anything, Claire moved. She carried on her swing from before and struck his arm; cutting deep into his flesh. He howled in pain. Claire could see the anger in his eyes. He looked back at her one last time before he flashed out of the room, moving at an unnatural speed. Claire pulled out her handgun and rushed out of the room, desperately trying to catch up to him.

“Alex! Where is he going?”

“Claire? Are you ok?”

“Alex! I need to know where he is going.”

“He’s going down the hall to the fire escape.”

“Where does that go out to?”

Claire bounded down the hall, sword in one hand, gun in the other. Claire saw the vampire further down the hall weaving between some cleaning carts and luggage carriers, and began sprinting in order to catch up. Claire was gaining on him. In a mad panic, the vampire began shoving the objects around him in order to slow Claire down. She narrowly avoided the cart he had thrown behind him and the closet door he opened seconds before. However just as she was about to strike him with her sword, the vampire quickly turned and shoved a luggage carrier in front of her. The edge caught on her ankle and sent her to the floor. Claire cursed and pulled herself up off the floor.

She made it to the fire escape door and pulled it open. Before she went down the stairs, she sheathed her sword.

“It goes directly to the parking garage.”

Claire cursed. Now it was later in the day, which led Claire to suspect he had an easy way to get out. Claire rushed down the stairs. When she reached the parking garage level, she burst open the door and saw… nothing. The vampire she was chasing just moments ago had vanished.

Again, Claire cursed.

“Dammit. Alex he got away.”

Claire looked around her but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

“Alex do you see where he went on your end?”

After a second of now response, Claire lifted the mic closer to her face.

“Alex?”

Claire quickly turned and raised her gun when the door behind her abruptly opened. Alex came out from behind it with a worried look on her face.

Claire lowered her arm, “Alex? What are you doing? You're supposed to be watching the cameras!”

“I came after you. I was worried that you got hurt.”

Alex took a couple steps closer to Claire, worry still evident on her face.

“I lost him Alex. We have no idea where he went.”

Claire’s face was red, she was fuming; radiating with anger.

Alex tried to reassuringly touch her, but Claire stepped back.

“It’s ok Claire. We'll see him again soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, feel free to leave a comment and feedback. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: Picking Up The Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Claire and Alex's botched hunt, they're left to pick up the trail. A new lead finds them much closer to closing the case.

Claire and Alex were in their hotel room. Alex sat in front of her laptop while Claire paced the room.

“Just wait a minute Claire.”

“I don't want to wait Alex. He’s out there. If we hurry, we may be able to catch up with him.”

“It’s been half an hour Claire. We wouldn't be able to catch up with him.”

Claire stopped pacing and faced Alex.

She snapped, “That’s exactly my point.”

Alex turned back to her laptop.

“You don't understand Alex. I had him. He was right there in front of me.”

“I get it Claire, but if you just give me a minute I can probably find something.”

“We don’t have a minute. I don't have time for this.” Claire turned and headed for the door.

:::

Alex still sat in front of her laptop. It was late in the evening, and the sun had been down for a while now. She had been digging through camera footage for the greater part of two hours at this point.  She glanced over at the bed across the room. Claire had gone to sleep shortly after she came back; quietly apologizing for earlier. Claire looked peaceful. Her blonde hair was let down, and it curled around her face. She still had the same clothes on as she had earlier; too tired and or stubborn to take them off.

When Claire went to bed, Alex went back and started looking through the hotel’s security footage. Looking for anything she could use to figure out anything about this vampire. She had thought that after spending her whole life around them she would know most everything about them; and yet, she felt that she knew nothing. After watching the various tapes, she had come up with nothing of use to her. She was about to give up when something caught her eye. It was the vampire. He stood still against the wall. A moment later, Claire and herself walked towards him. He stayed still while they passed. Then as soon as they left his view he sprang up and headed down the hall.

_How did we not notice him_ , Alex thought to herself. She had never known of any vampire able to become invisible.

Deep in concentration, Alex cycled through the footage from the other cameras in an attempt to pick up on where the vampire may have gone. She watched him wander the halls of the staff section until he made his way to a back door.

Alex sighed, another dead end. Although now she knew firsthand what Claire meant about him being unlike any other vampire. The thought of how vulnerable she and Claire were left Alex with a knot in her stomach. Alex shook her head, shaking the ill thoughts from her mind. She went back to her laptop and continued digging through whatever records she could find.

:::

“There it is!” Alex enthusiastically said.

Alex quickly covered her mouth, hoping that she hadn’t woken Claire up. She glanced over at the bed. Claire stayed motionless, but her eyes were open. Her eyes on hers.

Claire quietly mumbled, “There's what?”

“I’m sorry Claire. I didn't mean to wake you.”

Claire sat up and rubbed her eyes.

“It’s fine Alex. What's up?”

“I found something interesting.”

“Define _interesting_.”

“Take a look at this.”

Claire stood up and walked over to Alex. She stood above her, looking at the screen.

“So while you were asleep, I went back over the security footage and found a couple things.”

Claire nodded at her to continue.

“First off, he was standing right next to us.”

Claire rolled her eyes, “You don’t need to remind me Alex.”

“Just watch this.”

Alex returned to the camera footage and showed Claire the scene that unsettled her earlier.

“What the hell? How did we just walk past him?”

Alex shrugged, “Evidently he can go invisible.”

“Ever heard of anything like that?”

Alex didn’t respond but simply looked up at Claire with a nervous glance.

“Me neither. To be honest, I’m not even sure how to combat that,” Claire sighed. “What else do you have?”

Alex turned back to face her laptop, “This is actually good news.

Intrigued, Claire turned to face her.

“I was able to watch him get into his car. I’ve got his plates.”

Claire’s lips slightly upturned as Alex finished what she was saying.

Alex’s eyes were on hers and then on her lips and she soon caught herself smiling after seeing the beauty of the girl in front of her.

Alex quickly cleared her throat when she realized she may have been staring too long, then subsequently added, “I ran them through some police records and I’ve even got an address to an apartment north of Denver.”

“Do you know how to get there?”

“I’ve got the directions saved and ready to go.”

Claire nodded, “Let’s get some rest and then we’ll head out.”

Alex closed the laptop and stood up. Claire stepped over closer to her and wrapped her arms around her.

“Thank you,” Claire murmured as she rested her head on Alex’s neck.

Alex swallowed down the lump that quickly built up in her throat and nodded, unable to think of anything to say to the girl in front of her.

They stood there for a long while, enjoying the silence of their embrace before they eventually parted and went to their separate beds.

:::

The following morning, before the sun was really starting to rise, the girls were on the road heading to the vampire’s apartment. They had quickly gotten up and out the door so that they would arrive with the sunrise. After about an hour’s drive, they had finally gotten into town. Alex sat in the passenger seat, giving Claire directions while she drove.

“Take the next left. It should be on our right.”

Claire nodded in acknowledgment.

They soon saw the building in front of them and Claire turned into the parking lot. Claire slowed the car to a stop and turned the car off. She looked at Alex who was facing the building. Claire noticed Alex’s unease and reached over to grab the other girl’s hand. Alex tensed at the contact and turned to face Claire. She relaxed once she saw Claire’s reassuring smile.

“I’m sorry Claire, I'm just nervous.”

_Believe me, you're not the only one,_ Claire thought.

Claire squeezed Alex's hand.

“Hey, we’re going to be fine. We'll head in and finish this case up. I’m with you; I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ve got your back.”

“And I’ve got yours; angel baby.”

This time Alex squeezed Claire’s hand and Claire shook her head and snickered. She let go of Alex’s hand and immediately regretted it; yet she wasn’t quite sure why.

Claire reached for the door and stepped out of the car. She turned and went for the trunk. She opened up the back and started feeling along the edge of the floor panel until she came upon a latch. She pulled and the panel lifted revealing a hidden compartment. Claire lifted up on the panel and propped it up with a tire iron. Inside was a small collection of weapons made up of a couple of handguns, a shotgun, some wooden stakes, and Claire’s sword.

    “Damn Claire, you’re really packin heat,” Alex joked.

    Claire rolled her eyes, “I’m sorry I’m not as loaded as Dean Winchester.”

    “He really would put this collection to shame.”

    Claire shoved a pistol into Alex’s arms.

    “He’s also driving around in a fifty year old car and has been hunting for longer than we’ve been alive…”

    Claire removed the tire iron and closed the trunk. Then she made her way towards the door. Alex shrugged before turning around to follow Claire.

They had no problems making their way into the building and reaching the apartment itself. The two approached the door. Claire pulled out her tools and got to work unlocking the door. After a minute, the lock clicked. Claire cocked her gun and switched it off safety before looking at Alex. Alex did the same and nodded back to Claire. Claire grasped the handle and slowly pushed the door open. Alex had her gun raised and immediately moved into the room. The two moved silently throughout the apartment, checking every room. After they finished clearing the last room, Alex lowered her gun.

“He’s not here.”

“This is the apartment that the license plates linked to, right?”

Alex nodded.

“Then there’s got to be something here that can tell us where he actually is.”

Claire left the living room and went into the bedroom. She carefully looked around the room, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Thick curtains made the room dark. The bed was made, and the floor was clear of any extra clutter. Claire stepped over to the window and slid the curtains over; the sunlight breaking out into the room. With the better lighting, Claire noticed the fine layer of dust covering everything in the room. Claire reached the bed and felt the comforter. She pulled back and looked at the grey sheen that covered her hand.

“Someone hasn’t been home in a while.”

Claire rubbed her hand on the back of her jeans.

On the other side of the room, Claire noticed a closed door; probably leading to the master bathroom. Claire made her way to the door and carefully pushed it open. The stench rotting flesh quickly invaded her nose. Claire turned away and covered her face in an attempt to stifle the bile that was rising up her throat. After a second to calm herself, she turned back to face the room and saw the source of the odor. In the bathtub sat the remains of one of the vampire’s unfortunate victims waist high in a dark, stagnant, pool of blood. Based on the state of decay, Claire guessed that they had died months ago.

Alex stood at the kitchen counter searching through the various drawers.  Most were either left empty or filled with average junk. Frustrated, Alex pushed the drawer closed and looked at the mess of papers on the countertop itself. She reached for the first one and read it over.

_I guess even vampires even have to pay their bills,_ Alex thought to herself.

She continued to look through the stack until she came upon a notepad with a note written on the front.

_Danielle,_

_Have a couple ready for me today by the time I come by today. I’ll need to make it quick. I’m being followed. Come back straight after work._

Faded onto the background of the notepad was the simple logo of a Denver mortuary.

The first thought that ran through Alex’s head was, _Who is Danielle?_ Which was shortly followed by, _Nevermind, I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough._

Alex tore the sheet off and folded it up. Then she started heading to the room that Claire was searching. Alex grasped the handle of the door. However, before she could open it, Claire pulled the door open and raised her hands.

“Don’t go in there,” Claire advised.

“Why not?” Alex asked as she craned her neck in an attempt to see past Claire.

“Just trust me when I say that you don’t want to know what’s in there.”

Claire stepped closer to Alex and shut the door behind her.

“Find anything?” Claire asked.

“Well, based on this,” Alex held up the note she found moments before, “I don’t know where our vamp is, but I think I may have found someone that might.”

Devoid of any guesses Claire asked, “Okay, who?”

Alex shrugged her shoulders, “Someone named Danielle…?”

Alex saw Claire’s eyebrow raise and quickly spoke before Claire could say anything.

“Listen, I found a note addressed to a Danielle and it seems to be written by our mark.”

Claire nodded, “Do you know where this Danielle may be?”

“My guess would be to try the morgue. I also think it’s safe to say that this isn’t his place.”

“What?”

“I’d be willing to bet that this is Danielle’s home.”

“What makes you think that?”

“It looks lived in; and more importantly, there’s actual food here.”

“So he’s keeping a human around? Why would he do that?”

“Could be that he’s using her like a slave,” Alex murmured.

Claire noticed Alex’s face slightly drop; her eyes absentmindedly staring in front of her seemingly recalling something from her past. Claire bit her lip and decided to take her chances. She reached for Alex’s hand.

The brunette shook the thoughts from her head and continued, “Anyways, I’m sure the morgue isn’t too far. Hopefully we can catch up with Danielle.”

Claire nodded and Alex began to turn away and walk towards the door but was stopped by their conjoined hands. Alex turned back around to face Claire.

“Hey, do you want to talk about it?” Claire asked.

Alex subconsciously pulled her hand back and lowered her head, “No, I don’t want to- I don’t want to talk about it,” Alex managed.

Claire chided herself for pushing the issue. Alex turned and wrapped her arms around herself. Claire stood still, unsure of what to do.

“Thank you,” Alex whispered.

Claire smiled sympathetically in response to the barely heard words that came from the other girl.

:::

After visiting the apartment, the two made their way to the morgue. They pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. Claire pulled the keys from the ignition and let her arms drop to her sides. She turned to face Alex.

“Any idea on what this Danielle may look like.”

“Well, no. We’ve only got the name.”

Claire deadpanned, “Any ideas then?”

Alex shrugged.

“Well we can’t use the fake I.D.’s. Not to mention that we don’t have one for you yet. Besides, do you have a suit packed in your bag?”

“I do not.”

“Didn’t figure.”

“I could just go in. Or we could pose as med students,” Claire trailed off.

Alex huffed.

“Just follow my lead,” she said as she grabbed a bag from the back seat.

Alex stepped out of the car and waited for Claire to do the same.

The two walked into the building. They approached the front desk and waited for the receptionist to address them.

“Hi, how can I help you two?” The receptionist spoke with a smile.

“Hi,” Alex started.

“This should be good,” Claire mumbled under her breath.

Evidently Claire wasn't quiet enough as Alex subtly stomped on Claire’s foot.

“We’ve got an appointment scheduled with Danielle…” Alex feigned forgetfulness, as she began “searching” through her bag.

Claire watched Alex’s performance with a skeptical look. Her eyes shifting between Alex and the receptionist. Though in Alex’s defense, the receptionist seemed to buy the act.

“I’m sorry. Her name has completely spaced my mind, and I don’t seem to have the business card she gave me last time we met.”

“That's alright. Are you referring to Danielle Webb?”

“Umm… yes. Yes. That would be her,” Alex nervously smiled.

“Ok. And your names?” The receptionist asked as she looked at her monitor.

“Of course, um, I’m-.”

“I’m Erin, and my sister here is Margaret,” Claire quickly interrupted; a sly smirk apparent on her face.

“Maggie,” Alex corrected as she gave Claire a quick glare.

“Ok Maggie, I don’t have your names listed on our records.”

“Oh, Danielle may not have had the chance to add our appointment. It was rather short notice,” Alex supplied.

“Of course. Why don’t you two wait over there,” the receptionist gestured over at some nearby chairs, “while I let Danielle know that you’re here.”

The two girls smiled back at the receptionist and made their way to chairs. They didn’t get a chance to sit down before the receptionist called out to them.

“Ms. Webb is ready in her office. Just go down that hallway,” the receptionist gestured, “and it’s the third door on the left.”

“Thank you so much.” Alex said as they walked past the desk.”

Once the two got out of earshot down the hall, Claire looked at Alex.

“Quite the performance, Ms. Jones. The most moving acting this year _._ ”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Alex laughed as she playfully shoved Claire away.

:::

Before long, the girls made their way to the physician’s room. Alex approached the door and knocked. They waited only a couple of seconds before they heard an acknowledgment coming from inside the room. Alex glanced over at Claire and saw her nod. The brunette reached for the handle and pulled the door open; Claire’s arm already raised.

Claire stepped into the room quickly checking for any threats. Alex followed behind her and looked around as well. She quickly stopped when she heard a noise from beside her. Alex turned and saw a brunette woman. Without giving the woman a chance to do anything, Alex pinned her against the wall. Claire turned at the sudden commotion; her gun raised at the woman.

“Whoa, hold on a second. I'm not a threat. You must be the hunters.”

“Are you Danielle?” Alex asked.

“That would be me,” Danielle nodded.

“Where is he?” Claire asked, her gun still trained on Danielle.

“I don’t know.”

Alex pressed her against the wall a little more in an attempt to elicit a response.

“I seriously don’t know.”

Alex looked over at Claire. She shrugged and lowered her arm. Alex loosened her hold on Danielle and took a step back.

“Why were you waiting for us?” Claire asked.

“You're kind of my best hope of escaping this nightmare,” Danielle replied.

“Escaping?”

“Yes, escaping. You're my only chance of getting out of this. I'm powerless against him. I have to do exactly as he says; I can’t break free from his power. There's nothing I can do. My only chance is to help you end him,” tears began slowly streaming down her face.

The girls watched Danielle, unsure of what to do next. Danielle slumped against the wall and continued to sob into her coat.

“Claire, a word,” Alex said.

The two went out of the room and stood in front of the door. Alex looked at Claire, trying to read her emotions. She looked skeptical. Alex herself believed the girl. Having been in a similar situation before, she could plainly see the truth written on her face.

“What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know if we can trust her,” Claire responded.

“Why not?” Alex raised her voice.

“Think about it Alex. There’s too many variables. She could be lying. Maybe she's loyal to him. Even if she isn't, who's to say that she isn't being controlled? There's just too many possibilities.”

Alex threw her arms down her sides, “I saw the way she talked about him, Claire. I know the feelings she’s experiencing.”

“What about her waiting for us? Doesn’t that bother you?”

“What would you do in her place?”

The air between them constricted. It was a long time before either spoke.

“What do you want to do about this?” Alex breathed out in a low, hushed, tone.

“I don’t know what to think… I do know that we should take her with us.”

Alex raised her eyebrows, surprise evident in her expression.

“Not what I guessed you were thinking.”

“I still believe what I said earlier, this is dangerous.”

“But?”

“But, if she is telling the truth, we need to help her.”

Alex smiled in agreement.

“And if she’s not, then we've got her close. Besides, if she is telling the truth, she can probably tell us a lot about the vampire.”

“Then it’s settled.”

Claire nodded lightly.

The two came back into the room and looked down at Danielle who hadn't moved from her position against the wall. She'd stopped crying by this point, but her cheeks were still red. The tear tracks were still visible and had not fully dried yet. Danielle looked up at their approach, her gaze soft but questioning.

Alex calmly knelt beside her and slowly lifted her arms. She reached towards the girl’s face and softly wiped the tears away.

“Hey it's ok,” Alex softly spoke.

She began rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“Okay. We've decided that the best way to keep you safe is to take you with us. At least until we figure something else out. Does that sound alright?”

Danielle shifted slightly and mumbled out a reply.

Claire stood back a few feet away, watching the entire encounter. She couldn't help but feel slightly irritated by Alex’s soothing words. _What's wrong with me? What is wrong with her consoling Danielle?_ Claire continued watching. A thought popped into her head, _perhaps she's jealous. Jealous,_ Claire thought to herself. _I’m not jealous!_

Claire found herself getting more and more restless as she continued just watching the girls in front of her. Just as Danielle was starting to get up from the ground, Alex turned to look at Claire. Noticing her agitation, Alex gave her a questioning look.

Claire gave her a look as to say: _I’m fine,_ and subsequently waved her off.

Alex eyed her skeptically but nevertheless turned back to Danielle to finish their conversation.

:::

Claire glanced over the console to find Alex asleep in the passenger seat. The car was quiet; the only noise coming from the car itself. They left an hour after they arrived at the morgue, and by the time they got on the highway, the sun had set. Claire had noticed earlier through the rearview mirror that Danielle had fallen asleep in the back of the jeep.

While she had noticed that, she and Alex were lightly talking about nothing in particular. Merely passing the time. It was nice, the way conversation seemed to just flow between the two of them. Though Claire should have picked up on Alex’s drowsiness sooner. She started to speak in softer, calmer tones, until eventually she was only responding with slight hums. Claire softly laughed at the thought of her still trying to carry out a conversation with the person sleeping beside her.

She noticed Alex shift at her laugh, and glanced over. Her back was to the door and her legs were scrunched up to the side; effectively lying mostly on her left side. Her deep brown locks cascaded over her face; hiding any trace of her sleep. The passing lights on the highway intermittently lit up her head with an orangey glow. Claire thought that she was beautiful. As she thought of it, she realized that this is quite possibly the most serene state she had ever seen Alex in. Without a second thought, Claire reached for her phone in the center console and turned it on. She slid her thumb up the screen and produced her camera; quickly capturing the moment before putting her phone back. She smiled lightly to herself. She knew she had to make the much of these moments as she could. With that she began lightly humming; continuing her way to a cheap motel.

:::

They made their way to the motel and purchased a couple night’s stay. After locating their room, they took some gear inside and set up for the night. Alex sat at a desk browsing the internet on her laptop, while Danielle sat on the side of one of the beds. Claire had gone out some time earlier.  Alex was reading up on some vampire lore; looking for anything she may have overlooked. Claire came into the motel room some time later carrying a bag of fast food. She walked in and set the bag down on the table. Then she reached in and started divvying up everyone’s orders.

Shortly after they had finished eating, Claire pulled a chair up beside the bed Danielle was sitting on. Danielle watched questioningly. Claire sat and relaxed her shoulders.

“So. Do you think you could help us with something?” Claire asked.

“I’ll try, what do you need me to do?”

“Well the best way you can help us is by giving us information. If we know more about what exactly we’re dealing with, the more prepared we can be when we catch up with him.”

“Sounds reasonable enough. What do you want to know?”

“Let’s start with something simple, what can you tell me about the vampire?”

“His name is Niccolo. Niccolo Giovanni. He’s an Italian from the early 1900’s.”

Claire pondered the name for a moment before Alex came over and stood next to her, her laptop in hand.

“I think I may have found him,” Alex announced.

She lowered down and held out her laptop for Claire to see. On the screen was a dated, black and white photo of a group of soldiers in Italian WWI uniforms. On the left side of the front row there is a man who looks strikingly similar to the vampire.

“This was taken in 1915,” Alex added.

“We already knew he was old.”

“Did you get anything on the last name?”

Danielle interjected, “Don’t bother. You won’t get much off the internet. The _Giovanni’s_ are a large family line that holds a lot of political power in Italy. Their line can be traced back to before the Renaissance.”

“So they’re an old mob family with a lot of power and money. Great,” Claire scoffed.

“More or less.” Danielle shrugged.

“Do you know what his goal is here? Why is he gathering up so many bodies?” Alex asked Danielle.

“I don’t know what he’s using them for. All I know is where he’s keeping them.”

Claire raised her head a bit at Danielle's response, “You know where he’s keeping the bodies? Does he go their often?”

“He goes their fairly often, usually after he has another body to add to his collection; which is about three times a week.”

“It’s a warehouse in downtown Denver. I’ll write down the address.”

She began writing when Alex started to ask a question.

“What’s your involvement in all of this?”

“What do you mean?”

“How did you get roped into this?”

“Well, I was doing my job one night when he came in and starting asking these strange questions. He was charming so I didn’t think too much of it. Then suddenly, I couldn’t do anything I froze. He was able to control my thoughts. Since that night, I’ve been forced to do as he says.”

“Which is?” Claire interrupted.

“Mainly getting bodies. Working at a morgue gives someone pretty open access. Once I’m ‘finished’ with them they're pretty easy to take. Beyond that, he just gives me busy work. Little things like to going to the store for him.”

While Danielle looked to be telling the truth, Alex noticed that there may be something she isn’t telling them.

“What else has he done?”

Danielle hesitated, “He often drinks off of me.”

Danielle reached for her left shoulder and pulled down the collar of her shirt revealing her bruised and marked up skin.

Claire took in a breath at seeing her bruises and Alex immediately moved over to her. Alex began looking her over really assessing the damage.

After a moment of looking Alex said, “I’m sorry Danielle, there’s not much I can do. It’s mostly just bruises; nothing to patch up.”

After getting no response from Danielle, Alex wrapped her arms around her for a quick embrace.

“You should get some rest,” Claire told Danielle. “Take the bed on the left. We’ll make sure you’re safe.”

She nodded and stood up once Alex let go.

“Sleep well,” Alex added as she walked past.

They stood and watched her get into bed and fall asleep before they continued their conversation.

“You know, we should get some sleep before we head out tomorrow as well,” Alex suggested.

“You get some rest. I’m gonna do a bit of research before I turn in for the night.”

Alex nodded and got ready for bed while Claire made her way to the desk with the laptop.

Before Alex turned out the lamp beside her she raised her head and quietly said, “Don’t stay up too late.”

Claire hummed in acknowledgement before turning back to the screen.

:::

    About an hour later, Claire found herself falling asleep while reading through lore. While she knew it was important, she just couldn’t keep her eyelids open. Reluctantly, Claire stood up and closed the lid of the laptop. She walked over to her pack and quietly changed clothes into something comfier. After quickly brushing her teeth she made her way back over to the beds and stopped in her tracks.

There were only two beds in front of her; and the three of them. The blonde glanced around looking for another option and decided that she it wasn’t worth spending a night in an uncomfortable wooden chair.

She sighed.

Now it was just a debate of which one to choose. This was definitely an oversight. Claire thought about when she had gotten the rooms and how she hadn’t even considered the extra company. She looked to the left bed and saw Danielle lying on her back with her arms sprawled out around her. Claire smiled, it looked like she hadn’t gotten good sleep in some time. Claire looked to the right and saw Alex, lying on her side with her back facing the wall away from her.

Claire shook her head and decided to take her chances. She softly made her way over to the bed and lightly drew the covers back, allowing herself to crawl into the bed. She shifted around a bit before getting comfortable; ultimately lying on her side with her back to Alex.

Claire was already drifting off to sleep when she felt arms wrap around her sides and draw her further into the bed. She turned her head and saw Alex rest her head gently against her back, sighing contently once she stopped moving. Claire was too tired to remove herself out of the brunette’s hold on her; not that she was too bothered by the act in the first place. She too sighed contently once she relaxed into Alex’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is being posted much later than anticipated, but seeing as though it literally doubles the entire length of the fic, I think it makes up for the delay. In all honesty, I wasn't sure when to split the chapter and ultimately decided to just go with the longer chapter. I think in the future I may just stick with these longer chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, feel free to leave a comment. I always appreciate feedback. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. I apologize for it being so short, but I figured it was a great introduction. The next chapter will be posted fairly soon. Let me know what you thought of the story so far. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or overall advice please let me know as I would love any of it.


End file.
